


That Carnival's A Death Trap

by emily_ann_1021



Series: Tony!Good Dad™ [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Stark - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_ann_1021/pseuds/emily_ann_1021
Summary: Peter and Ned want to go to the carnival, but Tony insists it’s too dangerous. The boys, thinking they could sneak out without anyone noticing, are fastly in over their heads when a fun night out turns into an attempted kidnapping. Luckily the Good Dad™ is always prepared when Peter manages to get into trouble.





	That Carnival's A Death Trap

**Author's Note:**

> She’s back! I guess I write with the pain Marvel movies inflict on me–and after Endgame I’m full of pain. So here’s to good ole hurt/comfort!

“I’m going to ask as soon as he gets home.”

“He’s at a meeting.”

“I don’t know, probably SI based...Because I don’t ask...he goes to too many I can’t keep track!”

“Wait, I hear him coming up the elevator. I’ll call you back!” 

Peter ended the call and shoved the phone in his back pocket, straightening against the back of the couch. Tony breezed through the open elevator doors into the living room, tossing his briefcase onto one of the chairs and flashing Peter a grin. 

“Hey kid, what’s the news?” Suddenly he paused, giving his son a once over with a hint of suspicion. Peter’s back was board straight, his hands fidgeted in his lap and his teeth were subconsciously biting his lip. Tony raised a brow. “What?”

Peter shrugged, leaning against the couch cushions and folding his arms across his chest. “I don’t know what you mean. School was good, I was just talking with Ned about some English homework.” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Mmmmhmmm.” He moved to the kitchen and began brewing a cup of evening coffee. “What else did Ned have to say?”

Peter hopped onto one of the bar stools and folded his arms on the counter. “Well, he did mention something really cool we could go to over the weekend. I mean, it sounds really fun…”

Tony pulled a mug from the counter and raised a brow at him. “And what would this ‘really fun’ activity be?” 

“Well,” Peter pulled his shirt sleeve over his fist. “Ned was in Brooklyn with his mom and apparently they set up a carnival for a couple of weeks and we were thinking that it would be really fun to go. You know, with adult supervision, and...stuff.” 

“The carnival?” Tony set his hot coffee aside and leaned against the counter, hands in his pockets. “You mean that death trap run by hapless sixteen-year-olds?”

Peter rolled his eyes and propped his head up on a fist. “Dad, they’re not death traps. We wouldn’t stay for very long, and Ned’s mom would be there, and did you really just use the word ‘hapless’-”

“Peter.”

He cut off, clasping his hands in front of him while toying with the end of his sleeve. Tony waited until he looked up. 

“Those kinds of pop-up attractions aren’t safe, in my opinion.” He took a long gulp of coffee. “Therefore, seeing as it’s my job to keep you safe, I’m thinking you and Ned find an alternative method to spend your Friday night. It’s a no from me, bud.” 

“Okay, but really there’s regulations to make sure those rides are safe and not all of the employees are sixteen and-”

“Peter.” Tony raised a brow and leveled his gaze. “I said no.” 

The teenager frowned at the countertop, scratching a nail against the marble. It wasn’t often his father said no to him, then again it wasn’t often he asked to go places. He knew Tony had his reasons, but neither he nor Ned had ever been to a carnival before and they were both excited to go.

“Yeah, okay.” Peter watched as Tony walked over and took the seat next to him. 

“I’m not trying to be the mean dad here, I just want you to be safe. Why don’t you have Ned come to the tower on Friday and you two can rent some movies and order in pizza?” He slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders, drawing the kid into this chest.

Peter nodded before smiling up at his father. “Okay, thanks.”

***************************************

“Remind me again why I decided to disobey Iron Man?”

“We’re not disobeying Iron Man, we’re disobeying my dad. And we’re lying to your mom too, it’s the same thing.”

“Yes but we didn’t have to disable location tracking on my phone to do it. Somehow that _doesn’t_ feel like the same thing.”

Peter rolled his eyes and came to a stop alongside the grass. “My dad’s just overprotective. It’s a _carnival_ , it’s not like the Ferris wheel is going to blow-up. Plus, we’re not going to stay for that long anyway–just a couple hours. Your mom thinks you’re at my house, and my dad thinks I’m at yours. We’ll be fine.” 

Peter tried not to let the guilt from his words sink in. Tony had offered to have Ned sleepover and order dinner for them, but this was something he and Ned had never gotten to do. He steeled his resolve as the pair made their way to the carnival entrance. 

“I still don’t feel super great about this man.” Ned wrung his hands in front of him as Peter looked wide-eyed at every attraction.

“Ned come on, this is so cool! It looks like something out of a movie.” He laughed and began searching for a ticket booth. 

After a few minutes of searching the pair found a booth and bought enough tickets to last a few hours. Ned’s anxiety faded after a few minutes and soon the pair were boarding a ride that spun them before briefly tipping upside down. When the ride ended, Peter and Ned leaned against the railing to catch their breath.

“Man, that was so awesome!” Ned sucked in a breath and looked around for their next ride. “Let’s go there next!”

Peter laughed and followed along behind. They handed their tickets to the attendee and buckled in waiting until the other passengers were also seated. He noticed two guys in dark gray shirts and black pants standing near the ride’s exit. Peter thought for a second he had seen them near the park’s entrance before, but brushed off the thought as the ride began whirling. 

An hour later the boys were breathless from laughter and close to being out of tickets. Peter slurped the last of his soda and tossed the empty cup into a nearby trash can. “Should we do one more?”

Ned counted his leftover tickets and nodded at Peter. “Yeah I’ve got enough for one more, are you thinking the Ferris wheel or maybe another spinning one-”

Peter froze when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Some sixth sense had him turning his head and looking around. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but he felt like they were being watched. After a few seconds, Ned trailed off and followed Peter’s gaze. 

“What are you looking at?” 

“I’m not sure.” Peter squinted and shook his head slightly. “I just got this weird feeling and–”

A hard object pressed into Peter’s lower back and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Peter tensed as mouth leaned close to his ear. “Do exactly as I say, or you’ll be dead before you hit the main road.” 

Fear was written plainly across the two fifteen-year-olds faces. Peter gave the faintest nod signaling he understood. The other man went to stand in front of Peter, clearing a path as the first man roughly shoved the young Stark forward. 

Peter glanced back to see Ned rooted to his spot, staring with wide eyes. The men only wanted him, Peter thought. So it must be either SI or Avengers related. He tried to plead with his eyes for Ned not to do anything stupid. 

Another rough shove had Peter facing forward yet again. He gulped and held his head still, trying to keep his chin from trembling while avoiding eye contact with everyone they passed. These men had guns and he didn’t want to put innocent people in danger because of him. 

Soon they exited the fairground and began making their way across the parking lot. At some point in their journey, Peter felt as if his feet were lead, and it was the willingness not to draw attention to himself on behalf of the strangers around him that propelled him forward. The first tear slipped down his face when the group approached a dark gray van. 

‘This is it,’ Peter thought. ‘The thing my dad is always warning me about.’

Tony scared Peter once. He snuck out of the penthouse to see the Star Wars midnight premiere with Ned, and Peter had never in his life seen Tony angrier than he was that night. Tony had yelled, painting a frightening scenario of Peter being taken by masked assailants with no way for Tony to track him. Here he was the same situation, about to be taken by men with no way for his dad to find him. Peter had cried that night, scared of both the scene Tony created and the anger radiating from the man.

It was with that thought Peter began to cry now. He didn’t care if these men saw him or judged him, Peter got himself into this by disobeying his father and now he was facing the consequences. 

When they reached the van, the man behind Peter pushed him so his shoulder hit the car’s side door. The guy in front reached into the back and pulled out rope and zip ties. 

“This can be simple if you cooperate, if not we’re prepared for it to get complicated. The choice is yours.” 

Peter sniffed as the man reached down and grabbed his wrists. The fifteen-year-old could still feel the hard press of a gun against his side. 

Once his hands were bound Peter was pushed into the backseat where his feet were similarly tied with the rope and zip ties. Fabric was roughly pulled over his eyes and a rag acting as a makeshift gag was shoved in his mouth. Unable to move, see, or speak, Peter truly felt helpless. 

He heard two doors slam signaling the men were in van, and soon after an engine roared and the vehicle began turning. Peter started to count in his head, a trick his dad showed him to tame his anxiety. Crying and trying to breathe through the gag was difficult, and he was trying to make as little noise as possible. 

Peter counted to ten in his head, he just finished his ninth time counting when a jolt swayed the van. Peter fell against the side of the car and he heard one of the men curse. The jolt happened again and Peter rolled against the van’s floorboard. 

The van swerved and suddenly they stopped moving. Peter heard the sound of metal crunching. He listened, straining to hear more over the sound of his own heartbeat. 

Suddenly he heard metal crunch again directly in front of him, and the light in front of his blindfold changed. He flinched when a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

The hand squeezed, then he was being lifted to a sitting position. His blindfold was ripped off and Peter blinked against the harsh light of the setting sun before he focused on what was in front of him. 

There stood his dad, Iron Man suit standing guard behind him. Tears once again filled the teen’s eyes at the relief he felt upon seeing his father. Tony looked close to tears himself as he untied the gag around Peter’s mouth. His hands came up to cup Peter’s cheeks and his thumb brushed away the tears as they fell. 

“Did they hurt you?”

Peter shook his head no, unable to trust his own voice. 

“Did they touch you?” 

Peter once again shook his head no. 

That was when the relief flooded his father’s face, he pulled Peter forward and crushed the boy against his chest. One arm wrapped around his back, the other cradling the back of the teen’s head. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the boy’s temple. 

They stayed like that for a minute before Tony pushed Peter back. The boy let out a small involuntary whimper at the loss of contact. Tony immediately looked up and shushed Peter gently. “Hey buddy it’s okay, I’m just going to get these off you. Look at me.”

Peter looked up, tears still falling down his cheeks. “You’re okay, I’ve got you. We’ll be at home soon, I promise.” 

Peter nodded and Tony got to work undoing the ties around his wrist and ankles. As soon as he was free Peter jumped out of the van and nearly tackled Tony with the speed at which he threw his arms around the man’s neck. 

Tony held him back, brushing a hand through Peter’s hair. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

Peter pulled back and scrubbed a hand over his face. “How’d you find me?”

Tony sighed. “Ned called me. Apparently, they were stupid enough to think he was just a random one of your friends who wouldn’t be able to contact me. Peter, you deactivated the tracker in your phone.”

The teen looked down, avoiding eye contact as the tears once again started falling. “If Ned hadn’t been able to call me and see them put you in that damn van do you know how much more difficult it would’ve been to find you? How much more time it would’ve taken?”

Peter closed his eyes and brought his fists up to the face, using the pressure in an effort to stop the tears. “Hey, hey, look at me.” 

It took a moment, but eventually, Peter regained eye contact. “I’m not going to sit here and yell at you, Peter. Because as angry as I am, I am infinitely more terrified at how different this day could’ve gone.” 

“I know, I’m so sorry. I know how stupid it was. I know I messed up. I lied, I disobeyed you, and I put Ned in danger. I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry.” Peter took a breath and chanced a look up at his father. 

“You’re never going to pull anything like this again.” Peter nodded vigorously, and Tony could still see the residual fear in his face. He knew this experience scared the kid, he could see the regret written across his face. 

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and steered him towards the suit. “Let’s get you looked over by Bruce, and then I’m thinking we have a comfy clothes and movie night on the couch. I don’t think I’m ready to let you out of my sight anytime soon.”

Peter gave a small smile and leaned into Tony’s side. “I think I’m okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to update this more often–I just love writing for these two. 
> 
> If you wish to find/harass/prompt me on Tumblr, you can do so [here](http://doseofsuperhusbands.tumblr.com/)  
> <3


End file.
